This application is requesting funds for the support of the F.A.S.E.B. Summer Research Conference on "Neoplastic Transformation of Liver Cells" to be held in Copper Mountain, Colorado, from August 14 to August 19. The purpose of the meeting is to integrate the newly and rapidly acquired information on growth control of the normal hepatocyte with the enormous data bank of existing knowledge of liver carcinogenesis. The meeting will cover topics in mechanisms of liver regeneration, effects of extracellular matrix on hepatocyte differentiation and growth, cell lineages in hepatocarcinogenesis, mechanisms of hepatic tumor promotion and role of on-cogene expression in liver regeneration and carcinogenesis.